Rrqoor
The Nightmare Rrqoor is the god of shadows and is insane beyond comprehension. His ultimate goal is the destruction of the gods, the enslavement of his mother Illia, and ultimately the destruction of existence itself. Becuase of this those few who worship Rrqoor must be insane themselves, for to pray to Rrqoor is to pray for ones own destruction. Temples to Rrqoor are often dug deep underground, and mimic the Halls of Shadow described in Rrqoors Umbral Tome. Priests and Clerics of Rrqoor often go into deep sleeps where they seek out the Black Veil in an attempt to convene with their dark master. If they are lucky their souls are forever claimed by Rrqoor, if they are less lucky their bodies become vessels for Rrqoors dark purposes. Clerics of Rrqoor often go on Pilgrimages to sights of Rrqoors corruption in Adurra: The Small Sea, The Unending Waste, The Southern Wilds. Wherever a Cleric of Rrqoor walks so too do nightmares. Alignment Chaotic Evil Domains Evil, Madness, Trickery, Darkness, Chaos Favored Weapon Flail Lore Rrqoor is an abomination twisted by hatred for his own existence. Following the slaying of Idall the court of Adar was left in horror and fear. What followed was the darkest moment in the history of the Gods. At the point of Pan'll Thume imprisoned his father Adar and his Mother Jurra in the Heart of the World. Claiming for himself the Throne of Adar, Thume became the master of Adar's Will. All the Gods were made to kneel to Thume, and an age of great darkness descended upon Adurra. The winds ceased, chaos reigned, and the children of the Gods lived in fear for the End Times. With the power of the Throne of Will, Thume made his sister submit and serve as his sister Queen. Those few gods who had left the court: Pellar, Ara, and Ourell, watched in horror as their family were humiliated by Thume's reign. Together they plotted to release Adar and Jurra to return balance to the Court of the Gods. With his power of Sight Pellar found Adar and Jurra buried deep at the heart of the World. Using inscrutable knowledge known only to himself, Ourell guided the trio through the hidden pathways that connect all places. At last the three arrived at the center of the World before the shackled Adar and Jurra. The shackles Thume had forged from the Heart Iron that had slain Idall. None of the three had the power to break these bonds. But Ara was sly, she knew that there was one among them who had the power to sunder any bond. "Pity you were too foolish to save yourselves" Ara mentioned mockingly. "I saw this coming eons ago but you didn't know your own son well enough to save yourselves." As Ara pressed, Jurra began to seeth in anger, lightning scintillating all around her. Ara directed her mockery towards her mother, Jurra. "Of all the Gods I would expect you, Mother, to know your own son was a traitor." Ara smiled meekly as her mother began screaming in anger, the cavern shaking around them. Ara smiled meekly, "but then again, it wouldn't have mattered you were too weak to stop him anyway." At that last indignity Jurra cracked the cavern in two as great thunder clap echoed out from her bonds. "Child I will teach you how weak you truly are!" Jurra's voice echoed. But quickly it became apparent, Jurra had shattered both her and Adar's bonds. As Ara dodged blasts of lightning she laughed knowing they had succeeded. Rrqoor was born from the unclean marriage of Thume and Illia. His birth had drawn Illia out of the dominion, and so she was left disgusted. Not only with her brother, but with the abomination he had left with her. And so she cast Rrqoor down the deepest well on Adurra and left him imprisoned in the darkness. After Thume was defeated by Adar on the Plains of Mourning Thume was cast to the center of Adurra where he replaced the missing heart. Hidden in the darkeness, Rrqoor was waiting for his father. The years in darkness had twisted Rrqoors mind. Rrqoor had breathed life into the shadows of the cave and birthed the demons of nightmare. Rrqoor had proclaimed himself the King of Shadows, his demonic host the servants for his insane plots. When Thume arrived at the chamber of his eternal imprisonment Rrqoor was waiting. The shadows had spoken to him of his fathers defeat and Rrqoor claimed him as his slave. From Thumes chamber at the heart of Adurra Rrqoor built the Umbral Forge where Thume forged the links of the Black Veil. Which once completed will sever Adurra from the realm of the gods forever. Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Evil Dieties Category:Chaotic Deities